Potterillon
by Prune
Summary: Slash. HP version Cendrillon. Le pauvre Potterillon est bien malheureux. Il vit avec son méchant Oncle Rogue qui ne cesse de l'humilier. Sa vie va-t-elle changer avec l’annonce du Bal donné en l’honneur du Prince Draco ?
1. Il était une fois

Titre : Potterillon  
  
Auteur : Prune   
  
Genre : conte de fée débile.  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Base : Harry Potter (4 premiers tomes)  
  
Couple : Draco/Harry  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling.   
  
Remarque : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en faisant une review à Laurent Jerry pour sa fic "Au nom du père", car dans l'un de ses chapitres, il avait développé le côté Cendrillon de Harry Potter lorsque ce dernier habite chez les Dursley. Reprenant le concept de Charles Perrault, je l'ai adapté à Potter pour créer "Potterillon", j'ai ajouté d'autres contes et histoires pour enfants divers et variés, avec une pointe du film " A tout jamais ", j'ai saupoudré le tout de slash, et voilà ce que ça donne.   
  
Heu… d'avance pardon ! TT_TT  
  
  
_Merci à Mahaut qui n'a pas le choix et doit me bétalecter.(d'abord!)_  
  
  
  
  


****

Potterillon  


  
  
  
Il était une fois, un petit garçon qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Du plus loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, le petit Harry n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le visage de ses parents.   
  
Ces derniers, James et Lily Potter étaient morts, dévorés dans la forêt par le grand méchant loup, également connu sous le nom de Vold… Enfin, d'un nom horrible que personne ne peut prononcer, pas même moi. Si vous désirez vraiment connaître le nom de "Vous-Savez-Qui", vous n'avez qu'à aller le lire sur le collier qu'il porte autour du cou, mais dans ce cas, je suis au regret de vous dire que ce sera certainement la dernière fois que nous nous verrons car personne ne peut se vanter d'avoir vu la Bête.  
  
Et pourtant… Le petit Harry avait malgré tout survécu à cette rencontre si tragique au cours de laquelle ses parents avaient perdu la vie.  
  
Personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Certains avancèrent qu'après avoir dévoré James et Lily, "Vous-savez-qui" n'avait plus faim, et d'autres qu'il avait répugné à dévorer un enfant aussi maigrichon qui n'avait que la peau sur les os…  
  
En réalité, lorsque "Vous-savez-qui" allait se pencher sur le petit Potter pour le mordre dans la partie la plus charnue de son anatomie (oui, c'est bien ce que à quoi vous pensez) quelque chose d'incroyable se réalisa…   
  
"Vous-Savez-Qui'' fut terrassé, foudroyé sur place pour une raison encore inconnue.  
  
Harry n'avait bien évidemment aucun souvenir de cette horrible journée. Pourtant, une trace lui était restée. Témoin de cette histoire lui rappelant constamment qu'il avait échappé à la mort, que ses parents étaient au ciel, et que désormais il était orphelin.  
  
Une cicatrice.  
  
Une horrible et détestable cicatrice qui zèbre impitoyablement son arrière train (en haut à droite). Le petit Harry, aura ainsi jusqu'à sa mort une trace de la mâchoire de "Vous-savez-qui" qui lui rappellera encore et toujours qu'il était seul au monde.  
  
Seul ?  
  
Non, pas exactement. Heureusement pour Harry, alors même qu'il était encore dans son berceau, son arrière-train (encore douloureux) enveloppé dans des pansements, le Vieil Hibou Dumbledore avait accepté d'abandonner quelques instants la surveillance de Rox et Rouky pour placer le cher petit ange chez une personne aimante capable de l'élever.  
  
Après avoir cherché pendant longtemps, le Vieil Hibou Dumbledore jeta son dévolu sur un homme : l'Oncle Rogue. Ce dernier avait déjà recueilli chez lui ses deux nièces, Parvati et Padma qui étaient à peine plus âgées que le petit orphelin, et ce faisant le Vieil Hibou pensait que ce monsieur serait le plus apte à éduquer l'enfant.  
  
Malheureusement pour Harry, le Vieil Hibou Dumbledore avait oublié ses lunettes ce jour-là, car s'il avait mieux observé la maison qu'il venait de choisir pour y placer le petit chérubin, il se serait rendu compte que la personne sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu était loin d'être une personne aimante.  
  
L'Oncle Rogue était un monsieur très malheureux. Et comme les gens qui sont malheureux ne sont pas heureux (Prunisme) ils sont extrêmement méchants et mesquins envers leurs prochains.  
  
Pauvre Harry.   
  
Ressemblant trop à son défunt père James Potter, l'Oncle Rogue le prit immédiatement en rogne, ne pouvant pas oublier le passé et les vexations qu'il avait subit étant petit.   
  
Pendant plus de 16 ans, il gâta énormément les deux petites filles non pas parce qu'il les aimait ni même parce qu'elles étaient agréables (loin de là croyez-moi), mais c'était juste pour rabaisser perpétuellement le petit Harry et lui montrer qu'à côté de ses demi-sœurs, il n'était strictement rien.  
  
Les deux petites filles, si elles avaient eu à leur naissance, une âme bonne, furent irrémédiablement perverties par l'effroyable éducation de l'Oncle Rogue. De bébés braillards, elles devinrent des petites filles égoïstes pour finir par être aujourd'hui des jeunes filles détestables et cruelles, le cœur pourri par l'argent facile.  
  
Contrairement à ses deux sœurs qui grandirent dans le luxe et l'aisance, Harry fut cantonné aux tâches ménagères les plus ingrates. Dès que le petit orphelin fut assez grand, l'Oncle Rogue lui ordonna de s'occuper de la cuisine, de laver, récurer et nettoyer toute la maison. De plus, il assigna Harry au service personnel de ses deux demi-sœurs en comblant leurs moindres désirs, ce qui consistaient en une tâche des plus humiliante, car même Crabbe et Goyle, les deux chiens de la maison étaient mieux traités.   
  
Parvati et Padma pour montrer à leur demi-frère le mépris total qu'elles lui portaient, l'affublèrent d'un surnom des plus ridicules sous l'œil moqueur et ravi de l'Oncle Rogue.  
  
Elles l'appelèrent dédaigneusement Potterillon.  
  
Pauvre Harry.  
  
Pourquoi un tel surnom me direz-vous ? Et bien c'était tout simple. Comme l'Oncle Rogue n'avait pas pris la peine de lui donner de vrais habits, Potterillon fut obligé de s'en confectionner lui-même à partir des bouts de tissus qu'il arrivait à glaner ici et là.   
  
Ces deux demi-sœurs trouvèrent donc extrêment amusant de faire l'amalgame entre ses haillons et son nom. A la longue, Harry lui-même ne répondit plus qu'à cette appellation et oublia peu à peu son vrai nom.  
  
Le petit garçon grandit ainsi, se plaignant rarement de sa condition, et mettant beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage espérant ainsi un jour gagner l'affection de son Oncle et le respect de ses sœurs.  
  
De nombreuses années de privation et de brimade s'écoulèrent, laissant à Potterillon le temps de grandir sans voir sa situation évoluer positivement, contrairement à ses deux demi-sœurs qui devinrent au fil de temps des jeunes filles encore plus capricieuses et colériques. Un jour, alors que Harry allait avoir 17 ans, une lettre du Roi Malefoy arriva dans la maison de l'Oncle Rogue. Ce dernier appela immédiatement ses deux nièces afin de leur lire les dernières nouvelles du palais. Potterillon, qui nettoyait au même moment les vitres du salon, écouta également avec grande attention son Oncle :  
  
_Le Roi Lucius Malefoy convie toutes les jeunes filles du pays ainsi que leur famille à assister ce soir au bal donné en l'honneur de son unique fils le Prince Draco, qui à l'occasion de ses dix-sept ans désire trouver une épouse pour régner à ses côtés sur le Royaume de *******.  
_  
Padma et Parvati laissèrent à peine à l'Oncle Rogue le temps de finir de lire la missive que déjà elles laissaient exploser leur joie et leur enthousiasme.  
  
" Oh, mais c'est merveilleux Oncle Rogue ! " S'écria Padma en lui arrachant la lettre des mains pour la relire.  
  
Plus retenue mais tout aussi heureuse et excitée, sa grande soeur Parvati était déjà en train de faire défiler mentalement sa garde robe dans sa tête afin de choisir la tenue adéquate pour l'événement du soir même.  
  
" Le Roi aurait tout de même pu nous prévenir à l'avance. Cela va faire court pour que nous soyons tout à fait prêtes ! " objecta Parvati d'un ton contrarié.  
  
" Ce serait bien que l'une de vous plaise au jeune Prince. " avança l'Oncle Rogue songeur. " Nous pourrions ainsi habiter au Palais et cela réglerait définitivement nos problèmes d'argent. "  
  
" Si j'étais Reine de ce royaume, je m'offrirais les plus belles toilettes du monde ! " continua la plus jeune des soeurs d'un ton rêveur. " Je ferais venir les étoffes et les bijoux des quatre coins du monde, je serais la plus belle et tout le monde se prosternerait à mes pieds tellement j'étincellerais de mille feu ! "  
  
" Si je devenais la Reine de ce royaume, j'aurais des milliers de serviteurs à mes ordres ! Je ne ferais strictement plus rien. Je ne marcherais même plus ! Mes domestiques me porteront lorsque je voudrais me déplacer ! Tout serait absolument parfait ! "  
  
Connaissant Padma et Parvati, l'Oncle intervint avant que la conversation ne s'éternise.  
  
" Mes filles... " reprit-il d'un ton pressant. " L'heure tourne et il est plus que temps de vous préparez. Montez dans vos chambres et commencez par choisir les robes qui, ce soir feront de vous les deux plus belles filles à marier. "  
  
Pendant que ses deux demi-soeurs discutaient chiffons avec l'Oncle Rogue, Potterillon s'était lui-même mis à rêver, arrêtant quelques instants de frotter ses carreaux. Qu'il serait agréable d'aller à ce bal pensait-il. Il aurait de beaux vêtements, pourrait écouter de la musique, manger de bonnes choses et rencontrer des personnes qui lui parleraient sans lui demander de nettoyer le parquet. Ce serait si merveilleux...  
  
Il fut brusquement tiré de ses agréables pensées par le ton sans appel de l'Oncle Rogue.  
  
" Potterillon... Potterillon... Mais pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Toujours à rêvasser et à fainéanter n'est-ce pas ? Tes soeurs sont montées dans leurs chambres pour choisir leur robe. Rejoins-les et repasse soigneusement leurs habits. "  
  
Rougissant, Potterillon acquiesça silencieusement. Triturant son chiffon nerveusement, il osa finalement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, s'étonnant lui-même de sa propre témérité.   
  
" Oncle Rogue ? Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? "  
  
" Oui mais dépêche-toi, tu as beaucoup de travail ! " répondit l'Oncle impatienté.  
  
" Puis-je vous accompagner au Bal ? " balbutia l'adolescent.  
  
" Au Bal ? Toi ? Quelle idée saugrenue ! Que ferais-tu avec des personnes de bonne éducation ? Ce serait une véritable insulte à la beauté de tes soeurs que de t'amener avec elles ! "  
  
" Mais la missive dit bien que le Prince convie les jeunes filles du royaume et ''leurs familles''... et je fais partie de cette famille n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Il faut vite le dire Potterillon ! " ricana l'Oncle Rogue.  
  
" S'il vous plaît mon Oncle... Je vous promets que j'aurais terminé toutes mes corvées avant le début du Bal. Je me ferais tout petit, vous remarquerez à peine ma présence ! "  
  
L'Oncle Rogue sembla réfléchir quelques instants, observant avec circonspection le regard suppliant de Potterillon levé vers lui.  
  
" C'est d'accord ! "  
  
" C'est vrai ? " s'écria le jeune garçon, ne pouvant croire à son bonheur.  
  
" Oui mais il y a deux conditions. Tout d'abord, tu devras terminer toutes les tâches domestiques dont tu as la charge. Ensuite, tu devras te rendre à ce Bal... habillé en fille ! "  
  
" Quoi ??? "  
  
" Oui mon *cher* Potterillon ! Tu es bien conscient que tu ne peux pas y aller avec tes habits habituels, et je ne peux pas t'acheter de beaux vêtements qui ne serviraient qu'une fois. Aussi, si tu veux venir au Bal, il faudra que tu empruntes une robe à Padma ou à Parvati. "  
  
" Mais je ne peux pas porter une robe ! " argumenta désespérément l'adolescent.  
  
" C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Tu veux passer une bonne soirée à danser et à manger ? Si tu veux. Mais alors tu devras accepter d'être ridicule. Et puis qui sait, tu feras peut-être sensation en fille ! "  
  
Le pauvre Potterillon réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait envie d'aller à ce Bal c'est vrai, mais de là à y aller habillé en fille... D'un autre côté, l'Oncle Rogue semblait d'accord pour l'amener malgré ce détail. L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être plus jamais.   
  
Et puis finalement quelle importance ! Les invités du Bal ne se rendront certainement jamais compte que c'était un garçon habillé en fille. Sa petite taille et son corps malingre ferait certainement illusion. Même s'il était totalement ridicule et que les gens se moquaient de lui... Quelle importance ? Il avait l'habitude et les moqueries ne sont rien face aux brimades. De toute façon, il avait trop envie d'aller danser...  
  
" J'accepte ! "  
  
" Bien ! Alors maintenant rejoins tes soeurs. Ce soir, je te donnerais ta robe pour la soirée. "  
  
" Merci Oncle Rogue ! " s'exclama Potterillon tout en courant vers les escaliers.  
  
Heureux pour certainement la première fois de sa vie, le jeune adolescent fit toutes ses corvées avec entrain, pensant sans cesse à la réception du soir. Au fur et à mesure que passait la journée, Potterillon se faisant de plus en plus aux atours féminins qu'il devait porter se rendant compte que ce n'était finalement qu'un détail comparé au bonheur de s'amuser enfin.  
  
Le soir venu, alors que Potterillon avait les mains rouges à force d'avoir frotté les parquets avec enthousiasme, il se dirigea vers le hall où il savait l'Oncle Rogue et ses deux demi-soeurs sur le départ.  
  
" Mon Oncle ? " demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
" Ah Potterillon, nous étions justement en train de nous extasier devant ta robe de ce soir ! "  
  
Les yeux pleins d'espoir, l'adolescent dirigea son regard vers le morceau de tissu posé sur une chaise, alors que raisonnaient à ses oreilles les gloussements de rire de Padma et Parvati.  
  
Sa robe était... horrible. D'ailleurs, si son Oncle ne la lui avait pas désigné du doigt, jamais Potterillon n'aurait compris que c'était ce qu'il devait porter au bal. Il aurait plutôt pensé que c'était le tapis d'un chien auquel ont aurait fait quelques points de couture et trois trous pour laisser passer la tête et les bras.  
  
Padma et Parvati, folles de joie, arrachèrent à Potterillon les haillons qu'il portait et lui mirent de force la robe déchirée et sale, bien trop grande pour le jeune garçon.   
  
Potterillon était effondré. Il ne pourrait jamais allé au Bal avec cette chose informe sur le dos. Jamais les gardes ne lui laisseraient franchir l'entrée du Palais, il serait traité de manant et serait traîné dans la boue.  
  
Se délectant de la détresse de leur demi-frère, Padma et Parvati rirent de plus belle, sous le regard ravi de l'Oncle Rogue. Potterillon comprit alors, que jamais ce dernier n'avait pensé l'emmener au Palais. Mais au lieu de lui opposer un refus net, son Oncle avait préféré le faire espérer toute la journée, lui faisant même accepter l'idée de porter une robe, dans l'unique but de l'humilier un peu plus.  
  
De désespoir, Potterillon se mit à pleurer. Il se sentait pitoyable et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître dans un trou de souris.  
  
Conscient de la honte de son neveu, l'Oncle Rogue esquissa un sourire cruel.  
  
" Venez les filles. Nous allons être en retard et vous conviendrez que nous ne pouvons tout de même pas amener *ça* avec nous ! "   
  
Aveuglés par les larmes, Potterillon ne put en supporter d'avantage et s'enfuit dans le jardin. Il courut droit devant, ses pieds nus s'écorchant sur les pavés. Le souffle coupé, il arrêta soudainement sa course et tomba à genou à côté d'un banc de pierre, sanglotant tout son content, le visage enfoui dans ses bras.  
  
Une lueur bleutée apparut brusquement mais le jeune garçon, tout à son chagrin ne remarqua rien. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une main lui caresser tendrement la tête, il releva la tête surpris et effrayé et croisa le regard bleu océan d'un homme.  
  
" Qui êtes-vous ? " pleurnicha Potterillon.  
  
" Je suis Sirius ton Parrain la Fée. "  
  
" Il existe des Fées hommes ? " s'étonna l'adolescent.  
  
" Non mais ça amuse l'auteur de me ridiculiser dans chacune de ses fics... ... " grimaça Sirius la Jolie Petite Fée.  
  
...  
  
" Mais là n'est pas la question ! " reprit l'homme en réponse à l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur le visage de son filleul. " Pourquoi pleures-tu mon pauvre petit Potterillon ? "  
  
" Parce que... Parce que... " bégaya le jeune garçon tout en se remettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
  
" Tu veux aller au Bal n'est-ce pas ? "  
  
" Oui. " bégaya Le jeune garçon entre deux sanglots.  
  
" Et bien je t'y ferais aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Sèche donc tes larmes et va vite me chercher une citrouille ! "  
  
Potterillon se releva en reniflant et courut vers le potager. Il choisit la plus belle citrouille et la ramena avec difficulté à son Parrain. Suivant les indications de ce dernier, il la posa à terre et s'écarta de quelques mètres.  
  
D'un coup de baguette magique, Sirius transforma le légume en un magnifique carrosse doré. Avisant les deux chiens Crabbe et Goyle dormant dans leurs niches respectives, il les transforma tout aussi facilement en deux garçons un peu courtauds au charme ô combien discutable mais parfaits en tant que cocher et laquais nécessaires à tout carrosse qui se respecte. Puis, il se dirigea vers une souricière et en sortit six souris qu'il métamorphosa en six splendides chevaux qui s'attelèrent magiquement au véhicule.  
  
" Allez mon petit ! Monte vite dans le carrosse ! "  
  
" Mais... Je ne peux pas aller au bal avec de tels habits ! " objecta timidement Potterillon.  
  
" C'est vrai où avais-je la tête ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! "  
  
Sirius agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et Potterillon découvrit que ses haillons avait été remplacés par une magnifique robe de Bal verte assortie à ses yeux. De ravissantes pantoufles de verre chaussaient ses pieds, de longs gants rendaient ses bras graciles et un ruban rouge ornait ses cheveux courts noirs de jais.  
  
" Mais.... "  
  
" Non, ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier ! Vraiment, je te rends service avec plaisir ! " coupa la Fée Sirius en souriant.  
  
" Mais... "  
  
" Allez Potterillon, tu vas être en retard au Bal ! Grimpe vite dans le carrosse, et surtout rappelle-toi d'une chose : quand les douze coups de minuit auront retentit, la magie se sera évanouie, robes redeviendront guenilles et carrosse citrouille. As-tu bien compris ? "  
  
" Oui c'est d'accord mais... "  
  
Sans même écouter les faibles protestations de son filleul, Sirius le fit monter de force dans le véhicule, ferma la porte et cria au cocher de faire galoper les chevaux ventre à terre jusqu'au Palais du Roi Malefoy.  
  
Potterillon se redressa de la banquette sur laquelle il avait été jeté et hurla à travers la fenêtre :  
  
" Mais je ne suis pas une fiiiiiilllllle ! "  
  
Malheureusement, son cri du coeur se perdit dans le vent et Sirius regagna le monde des Fées heureux du travail qu'il venait d'accomplir sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de faire de Potterillon, le plus joli garçon travesti du Royaume.   
  
  


__

A suivre...  


  
Une petite review please ? ^^  



	2. Le bal

****

Titre : Potterillon  
  
**Auteur** : Prune   
  
**Genre** : conte de fée débile.  
  
**Rating** : PG  
  
**Base** : Harry Potter (4 premiers tomes)  
  
**Couple** : Draco/Harry  
  
**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J K Rowling.   
  
**RaR** :   
  
**Minerve, Hanna, Noa chan, Ddy, inouko, amano ai, koyomiSan, Akashana, Yume623, lapieuvredudésert, Petite Dilly, Paradise Nightwish** **:** Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que Potterillon a été si bien acceuilli ! Sirius a bien marqué les esprits à ce que je vois ! Comme d'habitude dans mes fics d'ailleurs ! (et après il dit que je suis méchante avec lui alors qu'il est toujours à l'honneur dans mes histoires ! Ingrat va !)  
  
**Tiayel** : Dray… Le problème avec le Prince dans Cendrillon, c'est qu'il est vide. Il n'a aucune âme ! Bon, comme c'est Draco qui a hérité du rôle, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de lui en lui donnant une certaine personnalité mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner !  
  
**Alexiel.v** : Merci ! C'est vrai que ma fic est drôle ! Ou débile… Au choix… (soupir)   
  
**Origine** : Merci pour tes compliments ! Mais tu sais, je ne ridiculise absolument pas Sirius ! Il sait très bien faire ça tout seul ! MDR. Enfin, ça y est, notre travesti préféré est en scène ! Pour le plus grand plaisir de notre Prince Draco ! Bisous  
  
**Blaise le Poussin Masqu** : C'est dommage que vous ayez eu la même idée de fic que moi ! Si vous voulez vraiment publier la votre, contactez-moi en privé pour qu'on en discute !  
  
**Noctambule** : Contente de voir que Sirius a fait autant rire ! Je trouve que ce rôle lui va comme un gant ! Bizarre qu'il ne pense pas la même chose….  
  
**Laurent Jerry** : Merci pour ta review, Ô Toi qui brille par ton absence ! Je suis toujours aussi fan de tes reviews qui me font toujours autant rire ! Tu as un humour ravageur ! En tout cas, tu as parfaitement su résumer le premier chapitre de ma fic. Pauvre Harry. Pauvre Harry torturé par Prune dans toutes ses fics. Pauvre Harry qui n'a que Sirius la Fée Débile Qui Fait Rien Que Se Planter Dans Tout Ce Qu'il Entreprend. Pauvre Harry. Et le pire… C'est que ça continue dans le chapitre 2 ! Bisous  
  
**Elehyn** : Bonjour Toi ! Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, moi qui suis une grande fan des tiennes ! Moi qui pensais que tu ne lisais que les SS/HP, j'ai été ravie de te voir lire mes fics ! Merci à toi. J'espère juste que ce chapitre 2 ne te décevras pas ! Gros bisous.  
  
**Kima Laphaul** : Merciiii ! C'est vrai que Sirius porte très bien la jolie robe bleue de fée avec une-jolie-petite-baguette-avec-une-étoile-au-bout. Avec un joli chapeau avec des petites nétoiles dessus ! Et aussi des petites ailes dans son dos ? (bah après tout, il est plus à ça près dans le ridicule !) bisous  
  
**Moemai** : Le professeur Lupin ? Mmh… J'avoue que je n'ai même pas pensé à lui donner un rôle ! Il aurait pu être qui ?  
  
**BlinkAna** : Intelligent n'est pas tout à fait le mot que j'aurais choisi pour qualifier Siri… Mais pourquoi pas ? Et puis après tout, il ne faut pas oublier que sans lui, il n'y aurait aucune histoire, et donc pas de chapitre 2 ! Brave bête tiens !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je préviens mes adorables lecteurs, que contrairement à mes autres fics, Potterillon est vraiment dégoulinant de bons sentiments.   
Ca à l'air cucul ? C'est normal ! Faut dire aussi qu'à la base, je suis pas aidé avec le conte de Cendrillon que je suis obligée de suivre un minimum. (bah vi quand même) Aussi, soyez indulgent face à tant de guimauve ! Cépamafote !   
  
Bonne lecture malgré tout !

.

.

**Potterillon.**

**.**

**¤ ¤ ¤**

**Chapitre 2**

**¤ ¤ ¤**

**Le Bal.**

.

.

Tandis que le carrosse magique conduisait Potterillon au Bal, la fête battait déjà son plein au Palais Malefoy.

Pourtant, loin de partager l'allégresse générale, le Roi Lucius se répandait en lamentations.  
  
" Le Prince Draco a vu toutes les jeunes filles du pays et aucune ne semble lui plaire ! "  
  
" Il faut le laisser réfléchir un peu plus Votre Majesté. La soirée est loin d'être terminée. " raisonna avec sagesse Arthur Weasley le conseiller particulier du Roi.  
  
" Il a pourtant bien eu assez de temps pour choisir ! Les jeunes filles qui lui ont été présentées sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il lui faut de plus ! " grommela le Roi Lucius avec mauvaise humeur.

.

.

A ce moment précis, Potterillon pénétra dans la salle du Bal d'un pas timide, le regard émerveillé par la beauté du Palais.  
  
Le silence s'abattit alors sur la salle. Les violons cessèrent de jouer et les invités de danser. Tous étaient médusés par la nouvelle venue. Un murmure parcourut l'assistance s'extasiant sur l'exquise beauté de cette demoiselle inconnue.  
  
Inconscient de l'attention dont il faisait l'objet, Potterillon croisa accidentellement le regard de l'Oncle Rogue.  
  
Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et si ses jambes le lui avaient permis, il aurait tourné les talons et se serait enfui en courant.   
  
Au contraire, ébahi, il se contenta seulement de fixer son Oncle d'un air stupide, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier traverse les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et le punisse sévèrement pour être venu au Bal sans son autorisation.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, Potterillon se rendit compte qu'il n'en était rien. Aucune colère ne brillait dans les yeux de son Oncle. Juste de la curiosité.  
  
Il ne l'avait pas reconnu.  
  
Bien sûr c'était évident ! Il était déguisé en fille et son tuteur ne pensait pas que la jeune princesse si élégante qu'il fixait avec insistance était en réalité le petit orphelin qui lavait habituellement ses chaussettes.  
  
Comment un vulgaire domestique aurait pu se parer d'une robe si belle et venir au Bal par ses propres moyens ?   
  
Quand bien même il se serait attendu à voir Potterillon, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci vienne en fille !  
  
Finalement, la gentille crétinerie… pardon, la " légèret" de ce cher Sirius la Fée aura au moins eu le mérite de servir à dissimuler la petite escapade de Potterillon aux yeux de l'Oncle Rogue.  
  
Heureusement, car dans le cas contraire il aurait vraiment passé un sale quart d'heure.  
  
Outre les éventuelles punitions corporelles qu'il aurait eues à subir, l'Oncle Rogue aurait pu décider de le vendre dès le lendemain à Cho Chang.   
  
Cho Chang.   
  
Potterillon ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'évocation de ce nom tant craint et haï.  
  
Cette fille était aussi gâtée que Padma et Parvati réunies (comme quoi tout est possible) et depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Potterillon au marché, tout à fait par hasard, elle ne cessait de demander à son père, le plus riche marchand du Royaume, de l'acheter à son tuteur.   
  
L'Oncle Rogue avait toujours refusé jusque là d'accéder à la demande de Monsieur Chang mais la vente du jeune homme apparaissait chaque jour de plus en plus inévitable.   
  
Les problèmes d'argent étaient devenus le quotidien de la famille Rogue. Padma et Parvati avaient un train de vie des plus coûteux et les économies de leur Oncle s'amenuisaient chaque année un peu plus.   
  
Chassant très loin ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, Potterillon reprit contenance, et bien décidé à profiter de sa soirée, chercha des yeux la seule chose qui était réellement importante : le buffet.

.

.

Le Prince Draco s'ennuyait ferme.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les filles du Royaume se ressemblaient toutes ?   
  
Des robes toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, des coiffures ressemblant à des pièces montées… Non vraiment, son père était vraiment inconscient en invitant toutes ses jeunes filles qui risquaient de le violer à chaque coin de couloir.  
  
Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une vulgaire bande de dinde, gloussant dès qu'il posait le regard machinalement sur l'une d'elle. Deux jeunes filles s'étaient déjà évanouies sur son passage, et la soirée était loin d'être terminée.  
  
Profond soupir.  
  
Pourquoi devait-il absolument se marier ? Il n'avait que 17 ans et avait bien le temps de trouver une épouse. Une femme qui l'aimerait pour lui et pas comme une fan.  
  
Bon, c'est vrai qu'en tant qu'homme il était plutôt pas mal et qu'il était normal que toutes les femmes du royaume soient folles de son corps mais tout de même, un peu de retenue mesdemoiselles.  
  
Le Prince Draco bailla discrètement pour l'énième fois de la soirée lorsque son regard se posa sur Potterillon.  
  
A sa vue, il perdit instantanément son air profondément ennuyé et traversa la salle, le regard fixé sur l'apparition.   
  
" Mademoiselle, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? " demanda le Prince en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Potterillon.  
  
" Euh… " répondit notre héros totalement perdu.  
  
L'adolescent n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en venant habillé en fille, il aurait eu le privilège de se voir inviter à danser par le Prince.  
  
Subitement conscient des regards scrutateurs posés sur lui, Potterillon se dit que la coutume exigeait certainement que le Prince Draco danse au moins une fois avec toutes les filles du Royaume participant au Bal.   
  
Haussant les épaules, le jeune garçon se dit que danser avec un homme ne serait finalement pas si terrible surtout lorsque l'homme en question était un Prince tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant.  
  
" D'accord. " répondit-il en rougissant.  
  
L'orphelin mis alors sa main dans celle tendue du Prince et posa l'autre timidement sur son épaule.   
  
Mal à l'aise, conscient de sa gaucherie, Potterillon tenta de calquer ses pas sur ceux du Prince, espérant de tout son cœur ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.   
  
Le Prince Draco, de plus en plus attendri par la maladresse de sa cavalière qu'il trouvait des plus rafraîchissante, commença à la faire tourbillonner tout autour de la salle de Bal, tentant de ne pas l'effaroucher.  
  
Passée la première gêne, l'adolescent arriva presque à se détendre et finit même par apprécier les moments passés dans les bras du Prince.

.

.  
  
Les danses s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres sans que Potterillon ne s'en aperçoive, totalement enivré par la musique et l'étreinte du Prince.

Alors que la musique cessa une fois de plus à la fin d'une valse, Potterillon fut brusquement rappelé à l'ordre de la plus horrible des façons.  
  
Son ventre émit un grondement des moins élégants que tout le monde entendit distinctement.

Se sentant fondre en voyant une réaction embarrassée se peindre sur le visage de sa "cavalière ", le Prince lui proposa en parfait gentleman de manger quelque chose pour combler son estomac.  
  
Rouge de honte, Potterillon acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge trop nouée pour produire le moindre son. Il avait grand faim depuis plusieurs heures, mais sa danse avec le Prince lui avait totalement fait oublier ce que son corps lui réclamait à ce moment précis.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc côte à côte vers le buffet placé dans un coin de la salle de bal. Répondant à la demande pressante du Prince Draco, Potterillon choisit un éclair au chocolat.  
  
Le jeune orphelin n'avait jamais mangé une telle douceur. Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, dévorant des yeux le gâteau sans oser le porter à sa bouche.  
  
Puis, décidant qu'il avait suffisamment admiré sa patisserie, il se décida à la croquer avec précaution, savourant son goût sur sa langue et son palais. Il mastiqua avec lenteur en fermant langoureusement les yeux.  
  
Draco était émerveillé par une telle candeur. Il le regardait manger avec envie, certaines pensées inhabituelles l'assaillant à sa plus grande honte.  
  
Lorsque que Potterillon eut terminé sa dégustation sous l'œil attentif du Prince Draco, il leva un regard repu et satisfait vers ce dernier un peu de chocolat au coin de la lèvre.  
  
Subjugué, le Prince passa son pouce sur les lèvres d'un Potterillon ébahi, recueillant le chocolat et le porta négligemment à sa propre bouche.  
  
Rouge pivoine, Potterillon ne savait pas comment réagir. Le Prince l'avait… embrassé ? Bon, pas tout à fait parce que seul le pouce du Roi l'avait effleuré…   
  
Mais quand même… Il l'avait ensuite porté à sa propre bouche. Même si c'était de manière indirecte, ses lèvres avaient touché celles du Prince.   
  
Pouvait-on pour autant considérer qu'ils avaient échangé un demi-baiser ?  
  
Troublé, Potterillon ne savait comment réagir. Même s'il tentait de se convaincre du contraire, il avait la nette impression qu'il venait d'échanger un baiser avec le Prince.  
  
Et il était assez désorienté d'être ainsi troublé. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

.

.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Potterillon sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la main du Prince se poser sous son coude.  
  
" Mademoiselle, voulez-vous sortir un petit instant pour visiter la roseraie du château ? "  
  
Incapable de dire non, Potterillon acquiesça lentement, se noyant littéralement dans le regard gris du Prince Draco.  
  
Ils dirigèrent côte à côte vers la roseraie du château et déambulèrent dans les allées, le Prince Draco faisait découvrir à son invité(e) les milliers de fleurs que son Royal Père faisait venir du monde entier.  
  
Potterillon buvait littéralement les paroles du Prince, bien plus subjugué par ce dernier que par les roses et autres orchidées qui diffusaient milles senteurs dans le jardin royal.  
  
Soudainement, Draco attrapa vivement Potterillon par le bras et le plaqua contre un arbre approchant doucement son visage du sien.  
  
" Prince je… "  
  
Les faibles protestations de Potterillon furent rapidement étouffées sous les lèvres pressantes du Prince Draco.  
  
Le baiser était à la fois doux et fougueux. La première surprise, passée le jeune homme commença même à apprécier cet échange avec Draco. Les yeux clos, il se mit à répondre timidement au baiser à la plus grande joie du Prince.

.

.

Soudainement, l'esprit embrumé, Potterillon entendit vaguement une cloche sonner au loin. Une fois. Puis deux.  
  
Au bout du troisième gong, l'adolescent réagit enfin, comprenant la signification de ce bruit.  
  
Minuit sonnait.  
  
_" Lorsque les douze coups de minuit auront retentit la magie se sera évanoui. "  
  
_Se remémorant les paroles de son Parrain la Fée, Potterillon prit soudainement peur.  
  
Le Prince Draco ne devait pas le voir dans ses haillons. D'abord parce qu'il se rendrait tout de suite compte qu'il n'était qu'un domestique et qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Mais le plus gênant était qu'il ne manquerait pas de se rendre compte que contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru Potterillon n'était pas une fille.  
  
Détail qui pourrait se révéler assez piquant.  
  
Aucun garçon n'aimait apprendre que la fille qu'il avait embrassée fougueusement quelques minutes plus tôt était en réalité un garçon.   
  
Galvanisé par ces nouvelles constatations, Potterillon rompit brutalement le baiser et repoussa fermement le Prince.  
  
" Il faut que je parte ! "  
  
" Partir ? " s'étonna le Prince en secouant la tête. " Mais il en est hors de question ! La soirée ne fait que commencer et nous avons toute la nuit… " répliqua-t-il d'un ton enjôleur.  
  
" Non, je suis désolé mais…. "  
  
Sans même prendre le temps de finir sa phrase, Potterillon repoussa brusquement le Prince de toutes ses maigres forces, remonta ses robes et jupons et courut droit devant lui, filant comme une flèche à travers la roseraie.  
  
" Mademoiselle ! " cria le Prince Draco ébahi, tout en se mettant à la poursuite de la belle.  
  
Savoir que le Prince le poursuivait donna des ailes à Potterillon. Il traversa la salle de bal, ignorant les regards curieux et outrés qu'il provoquait sur son passage. Il courut tant et si bien qu'il arriva sur le perron et vit son carrosse sur le départ avant que les douze coups n'aient retenti.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait à toute vitesse les escaliers, Potterillon sentit qu'il perdait l'une de ses chaussures de verre. Un énième son de cloche le convainquit de ne pas s'arrêter pour la récupérer et il s'engouffra dans le carrosse sans un regard en arrière.  
  
A peine la porte refermée sur notre héros, le carrosse quitta à toute vitesse l'enceinte du château avant même que le Prince Draco n'ait pu noter sa plaque d'immatriculation.  
  
Le Prince était atterré.   
  
Il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, la femme qu'il voulait épouser et la voilà qui s'enfuyait comme une voleuse sans même lui avoir révélé son nom. Comment allait-il la retrouver ?  
  
Le désespoir envahissant son cœur, le Prince Draco aperçut finalement la pantoufle de verre abandonnée par Potterillon. Elle appartenait à sa bien-aimée. Elle était le seul lien pouvant le conduire à sa mystérieuse princesse.  
  
Impatient, il courut vers elle, se pencha, la saisit délicatement pour mieux l'examiner et s'exclama avec étonnement :  
  
" Mon Dieu ! Quelle pointure ! "

.  
  
_A suivre_


End file.
